Shh! Is A Band Secret
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: Nana the silent, hidden secret type girl that nobody really doesn't know why she hide stuff. Until she and Lia meet up and become friends. Lia is a strong silent type than Nana but knows how to be really mean with rapper song and stuff. Just before they meet Duke and Yami both incredibly handsome and sexy. Until all of them decided to make a band to be known as "Death Slaves"
1. Chapter 1

-Nana POV -

Standing alone in my room, planning to escape this torture house. Reason I have abusive brother who murder my mother for blaming me after what happen to my father. He just take this too far all because of me, is not really a normal sibling jealous this is just a murder-plan sibling jealous. I sigh shaking those thoughts away, the horrible one when he tried to choke me alive. Slow I gaze on the window, nobody ever lock the window so... I can escape from there. Walk toward to the window where I notice there was a tree so it will be easy for me to jump and land okay. Quickly I back away making sure that I look at the door, no sight of my brother coming toward to it so...

"Good riddance, Shane..."

With that I jump out the window and grab one the branch. Feeling my heart crashing into my ribs for all this adrenaline. I gonna make a note to myself. Slowly I let my hand go and land in my both feet and start to scan around so far no sight of alarm. I start to walk, natural because this neighbored hood doesn't really know what happen in that well my house. Either way I have to meet up Lia, I promised her to meet in the park, the usual way.

As I made to the park the first thing I notice was white clear smoke coming from short distance. Knowing is Lia smoking, again since she is off-zone of none smoking so she won't get into trouble at all. I shake my head, why I should worry about it? I smoke too but is to forget my pain... I do need help.

"Yo!"

I snap my eyes notice that Lia was waving at me. "Hey."

Once I was her side, Lia brushes one her black hair back. She does have a pale skin that would explain her cheek is slightly pink for reason. Her lips is red like an apple also she has that model body. Well she isn't a model is just she look like one, also her eyes is blue one. As me... well I have really thin body, pale skin and dark brown but at the day it looks brown but at night looks more darker. My eyes is recently color of green and I have really pink lips.

For once I notice Lia was wearing a black tank-top, short jeans pants and converse. But what caught me the most is she's wearing gloves on her right arm, it could be either one she cut or two she just like that. I sigh quietly just forget it I won't bother to even ask her about it.

"Hey Nana... I meet this two awesome guys." Lia said, getting another puff.

"Really?" I said, not sounding sarcastic way.

"Hell yeah! They wanted me to be their band also..." She look at me with her actual smile.

"What?" I ask, uncomfortable.

"They wanted me to find another person to join the band so... Are you interesting?"

Interesting to join this guys band which I don't even know them? What the fuck anyway I'll join since Lia let me uses her guitar and I had become a master to guitar and well singer to English, Japanese and Korean apparently. At least it was thanks to Lia who teach me.

"Sure I'll join. What the heck anyway." I said, shrugging.

Lia smirked ending grabbing my arm to drag me out the park. I think she's gonna take me where they are maybe I can finally see who they are, when she said guys must be somewhere on eighteen or nineteen. Which I don't really cared is good for Lia to find some decent people who never jud- wait she hasn't told me if they had judge her because she smoke and drink. Oh Ra why I keep asking myself I should ask her right now.

"So... Lia this guy..."

"Oh don't worry they didn't judge me. Because my cousin knows about it." She said, grinning.

"C-C-Cousin?! You never told me you had cousin before!" My eyes are now in widen surprise.

"I didn't? I thought I did." Lia said looking up.

I sigh. "You didn't."

"Alright, anyway, we're here." Lia stops.

We stop at this weird house well it seems more like a two-story house. Why on earth wou- Is better to shut up my thoughts and wonder right now and I'll get my answer soon enough. Lia walk toward the door and slightly knock it gently like that would work. But instead a tall guy burst the door open smirking. He seem tall than Lia and I...

"Hey Lia... Who is this chick?" He ask, pointing.

"This chick is my friend, Nana." Lia said, smiling.

"Nice, let me guess she's gonna be part our band?"

Lia nod short.

"Hello Nana. I'm Duke." Duke said, extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I grab his hand and shake it, in awkward way.

"Come'n in." Duke gesture to walk into his house.

I let Lia first to walk into the house then I followed, being so fucking polite closing the door while Duke lead to down the stair near to the living room. Of course forming a band it always begging on basement, but Lia said two guys... Where's the other second guy? Maybe Duke is Lia cousin?...

"So Duke..."

Duke look over at his shoulder while stops. "Yes Nana?"

Lia look at me too.

"Are you Lia's cousin?" Though she didn't told me his name.

Duke looked at Lia causing him to end up laughing. Which it was time to put my what-the-fuck face? Lia wipe her tears and sigh happy which I never saw her sigh happy at all not even what I just say.

"Oh Nana. Yami is my cousin, Duke is my friend that all."

I nod short, trying to hide my best confuse face because I don't want to go and listen her story about Duke is her friend and Yami is her cousin. What next?! Her cousin has a girlfriend but is a whore even Yami knows it but he loves her anyway?!

"Yo douch your favorite bitch is back!" Lia said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes bitch is about time." Said a deep husky muscular voice that almost sent weird vibe down on my spine.

I blink as I saw who it was but his arm was around on this whore shoulder. Fuck, why I'm always right when comes people? This girl well she's dark brown hair, fake boobs, really thin body and wear too much make-up. Oh also her color of her eyes is green I mean come on how he loves her if she's a whore? I really don't understand people anymore.

"And who is that girl?" Yami asks, pointing out.

"Mm she seem well not to offend you dear but... You look too fat."

I twitched my eyebrow. "How about you get some surgery for your fake breast whore?"

Yami bit his lips trying to not to laugh the whore look at him clearing her throat.

"How about you try it even harder so I don't end up dying!" Then he cracks up.

Causing Lia and Duke to join the laughter but leaving me in thoughts of confuse. While the dark brown girl glaring me to death, which kinda cause me to chuckle weak. She scoff and cross her arm just in that moment when all three finish laughing. Lia slowly place her arm around my shoulder and look at the whore.

"Listen bitch don't mess with her or you're gonna get it... Got that Kouki?"

So her name is Kouki... Very cute name but horrible to put on the whore...

"Hey I haven't got her name?" Yami said.

I sigh cross my arm. "The name is Nana."

"Excuse me but what a pathetic name is that?" Said Kouki, hanging her hand on her chest.

"You don't know me, you don't know who I am so I'll say this why the fuck your such a whore?"

Yami look at me. "Nana... Answer me this..."

"Ask away." I rolled my eyes.

Duke, Lia and Kouki looked at us like we're gonna cause a war between me and Yami but who really cares. I stood up at my brother abusiveness how badly he can be? He walked toward to me, staring into my gaze, who is he really?...

"Who are you in deep inside of you? The real girl? or The broken girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't know what to answer him that question... He has no business to ask if I was a broken girl, or to correct in the right way... Nobody has the right business to notice that I was far broken and hurt. So if he dare to hurt me he should watch his back before I can fucking murder him. I sigh and look at him and say in the correct way.

"Fuck off." I said, glaring at him.

Yami chuckle rolling his eyes. "I got the answer... You're a broken girl."

I scowl at him. "Really? I don't cared because I will never be heal by nobody!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" A girl voice said, coming from behind me.

I looked around and saw this girl she has long short to the shoulders, dark red with silver white highlights and sky blue tips. Her right eyes are red left eye are black, mystery but seem really weird. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita clothing and other cute and awesome clothes wears a dragon holding a bloodstone necklace and star earrings. This girl really some good taste to her clothes though.

"Who are you?" I ask, raising an eyebrows.

"This is Riku, she's our new band member." Lia said, smiling.

"But you didn't told me she was gonna come?..." I was totally in confuse right now.

"I wanted to be surprise." Riku said, smiling.

I nodded trying to not show any hint of confuse.

"Hey Riku." Yami said, almost sound in happy way.

Riku waved at him but weak.

"Can anyone explain?" I ask, almost furious.

"Nana why don't you sit down?" Duke suggest. "As Kouki get out."

Kouki rolled her eyes as she kissed on Yami's cheek, causing me wanted to barf though a whore who kiss a hot guy on the cheek... Nana what the fuck? You just call Yami a hot guy? He was just trying to invade your really fuck up problem, ignore him. He's not a value time to waist on, mostly because he has the good looking so just don't. As I sat down when Kouki was gone everyone grabbed their chairs and sat down.

"So what kind instrument you do? Sing? Play electric guitar? Anything?" Duke ask, smiling at me.

At least I can tell he's very friendly. "I sing and play electric guitar... Lia teach me."

Duke and Lia stare at each other but she nodded. "Is true this girl wanted to learn."

"Exactly how old are you?" Riku asks, curiosity.

"I'm barely seventeen." I mumble it out.

I notice when Riku had that big grin on her face. "Me too!"

Finally a decent person who has the same age as I am, that really cause me to smiles. "Cool."

"Well you can say I am nineteen same age as Yami." Duke point it out.

Damn no wonder... "So did he get laid?" I ask, teasing at him.

Yami frowned at me. "Shut it broken girl."

"I'm not a broken girl!" I yell, lying.

"Yami please don't do that to her." Riku tried to beg him.

Gesh what this guy problem? Will he never leave me all because I am a broken girl? I mean he has a fucking whore girlfriend for crying out loud! I personally don't need a guy to tell me what to do or try to believe every fucking lies words he tells. I had enough with this stupid lies of every guy I see keep calling me those type of names of such beautiful or sexy or stuff! They only cared is to rape me.

"Okay fine sorry!" Yami said, crossing his arm.

That made Riku sigh. "Sorry this is the reason why we broke up."

I blink in confusing trying to look at Duke and Lia but it seem they already know what really happen. Slowly I look both of them. "What?"

Yami sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "Me and Riku... We used to date each other."

"H-How come?" I ask, stutter... Great.

"We got into argument and... The next day we broke up but I'm okay to be his friend besides. I have already a boyfriend and we're being together since... Two years." Riku giggled.

"Oh that would explain why he's dating the whore."

"Wow even the broken girl sound jealous." Yami said, smirking.

I frown at him. "I'm not jealous, you attention whore."

That made him glared at me, as he stood up and walks away causing everyone to stare at me in worry expression. That really made me to be more confuse than never.

"Nana... If you only knew." Lia said, sigh.

"Why?"

Duke rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. "His girlfriend well... Cheated him many times..."

"So?" I scoff crossing my arm.

"He's still in pain all because he gave her like no other guys did." Riku said, looking at the floor.

"He gave her sex what the point?" I threw my arm at the air and rolling my eyes.

"Yami did but his girlfriend betray him." Duke said, putting face serious.

I sigh. "Break up. He need a break up from her."

Everyone sigh shaking their head.

"What?"

"That not gonna be easy for him because he tried but his girlfriend all does is suicide herself..." Duke said.

I frown but slowly start to laugh. "You know that whore is just trying to not lose Yami but still wants to hurt him?"

"How come Nana-chan?" Riku said, raising one eyebrows.

"Easy. Whores who just doesn't want to lose their toys."

"Speak for yourself, broken girl."

I snap my gaze on him, where he was standing on the doorway. In that exact moment I saw a hint of pain in his eyes, those purple eyes. One good reason... Yami should have dump her not giving a single crap if she's gonna "commit" suicide is all because she doesn't want to lose her toy... Yami is a toy of her who he will never be free... So wonder how this band will ever work?


	3. Chapter 3

After that little problem, I have to return home but I was making sure Shane wasn't around the house but the thing is I can't let him know that I'm part of the band, which is a secret for me to keep as long he start to forget about me. But lucky I was able to tell Riku about my brother though she wanted to call the police on him but I told her not until I'm fully eighteen.

As I got up from the window and notice the door was still close so, it means Shane didn't give a single crap to check out me. Which means I'm safe, as I got in and close the window quietly heading to my head and lie down in that moment I heard the door crack open... Shit...

"Just checking you... I wasn't all day if you were thinking." He said, slur.

He's drunk I should have know. "It's okay, I was going to bed anyway."

"Good, at least you keep your schedule right time."

With that he close the door as I wait for the faint sound of his feet disappeared. I got up and lock the door, it was always like this when he get drunk I have to wait when he pass out so I can turn on the internet. Shane doesn't know I own an internet hiding in my room. As I turn it on and waited to log in quickly because there is something that Riku told me, about Kouki, the whore. I went on the search to find about Kouki as I did I notice she seem flirting about this guy who seem buff type... He need seriously to dump her not caring if she's gonna commit suicide. whore aren't like that they say it just to keep it... In that moment I got a friend request and notice it was Duke, Riku and Yami... They must found me by Lia uh? I quickly accept their request in that moment the chat bar pop out looking who it was.

_Riku-Chan : Haiiii Nanie-chan c:_

I tried to not chuckle she is really sweet girl, then I quickly type back.

_Nana : Hey Riku :p_

I wait for her replied as I notice a statues come from Yami but it was post on Kouki's profile, saying '_**Stop flirting with guys I'm getting sick of it.**_' I blink in confuse little but remember quickly about the guy she was flirting with, then the sound of chat bar rang.

_Riku-Chan : Ugh there they go again .-._

Nana : What do you mean? o.o

I wait for her replied while I look and notice the whore put a comment saying 'Leave me alone you didn't bother to protect me from that girl.' After reading that, made me anger for a moment. Then I saw Riku replied me back.

_Riku-Chan : She's always like this .-. flirting many guys to get Yami piss. That the reason why I hate her._

I blink slightly confuse but I slowly come to understand it and replied her back.

_Nana : I see..._

After I wait for her replied I look and notice Yami said '_**Fuck yourself whore, you deserve to be judge at.**_' I tried so hard to not laugh to not cause Shane to wake up at all.

_Riku-Chan : XD that true what he said._

I giggle quiet as I replied her back.

_Nana : true XD_

I waited for Kouki to replied but nothing happen which means she got taste by her own medicine as I look and notice that Riku replied back and read it.

_Riku-Chan : Now :D I have to get to bed I'll see you tomorrow~_

A touch a soft smiles across on my lips.

_Nana: I'll see you tomorrow~_

As she log off which it was about to me to leave but in that moment I saw Yami's chat bar appeared, my heart rate picks up in a speed but I tried to ignore it as I open and saw what he wrote at me.

_Yami : You'll find out why I really hate Kouki..._


End file.
